Naruto: To Change the Future （ナルト：未来を変えるために）
by OnePlotThickens
Summary: It's nearing the end of the Fourth Hidden Shinobi World War. Konohagakure is gone, almost everyone is dead. Naruto and Sakura aided by Itachi and abetted by Kurama, use a forbidden Time/Space ninjustsu/fuuinjutsu combination to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever.
1. Going Back, and Infuuin: Henge

Naruto: To Change the Future

ナルト：未来を変えるために

Author: OnePlotThickens aka Flame

Pairing(s): KakaNaru GaaSaku

Full Summary: It's nearing the end of the Fourth Hidden Shinobi World War. Konohagakure is gone, almost everyone is dead. Naruto and Sakura aided by Itachi and abetted by Kurama, use a forbidden Time/Space ninjustsu/fuuinjustu combination to reverse time. Aiming to change the future for the better, they embark on a journey that will change Konoha and the Elemental Nations forever. Currently T, rating subject to change.

This is my second Naruto story, my first one I admit is rather lacking updates, but my muse for it up and disappeared more than 5 months ago. So, I'm starting this one and hope to update both as they come to me.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be swimming in a pool of money or some other such nonsense and certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction as, there'd be no point.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stood on the top of what had been the Hokage Monument, looking over the ruins of Konohagakure. The blond shinobi sighed and spoke to his companion.

"We have one more chance Sakura. We have to make sure this doesn't happen again. Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, Nagato, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Yamato-taichou, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kirabi, Darui, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kakashi …" his voice broke, as he struggled not to cry over the final name, "They're all counting on us. Itachi – he gave us this chance to make sure that the world survives. We're gonna make changes, we're gonna stop this from becoming the truth, right? Sakura?"

"We'll save them all," She said, pulling Naruto into a hug. "They gave their lives to give us this chance, and we'll pull through. We gave them our word after all. And you don't go back on your word."

"Thank you, Sakura." Pulling himself together Naruto delved into his mindscape, searching out this vulpine tenant. "Are you ready for this Kurama?"

The fox demon grinned, "**Just as ready as you are. We have just enough chakra between the three of us to go back to a month before you became a genin. That is where we will start making changes. When you resurface we will begin.**"

Naruto left his mindscape, "Let's do this, Sakura," and with that the two shinobi and one bijuu began to gather chakra as Naruto and Sakura started a long sequence of hand seals in synchronization. On the last hand seal the three cried together, "Jikuukan jutsu: Kin-Fuuin: Toki wo Gyakuten no Jutsu!"

* * *

"**Kit, hey Kit! Oi! WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID YELLOW HAIRED MONKEY SPAWN!"** Naruto bolted upright, finding that he was sitting in his old run-down apartment with his toad-shaped alarm clock blaring the early hour. Naruto yawned. "Good morning to you too, Kurama," the blond replied cheerfully. As the blue-eyed shinobi was about to get out of bed, a black cloaked shape flew through his open window, slamming it, then followed by placing a privacy jutsu around the entirety of the small flat. The cloaked character finally calmed down and pulled off the hood. Pink hair was revealed as Sakura slumped to the ground.

"Naruto, you IDIOT! Why didn't you warn me I was going to still be 20 when we came back! I had to make it all the way across town to get to your place without letting anyone see me! Had my parents seen me before I managed to get out of the house, do you know how awkward that would be?! How in the name of the Rikudou Sennin would I explain that? Please tell me you can do something about this!"

"Sakura, calm down. Did you think that maybe you could use a henge…?"

"…"

"I thought so."

"…and I thought I was supposed to be the smart one…"

"Well, _thanks_,"

"…my original question still needs an answer, Naruto. Can you do something semi-permanent about this? I don't have enough chakra to hold a henge 24/7."

Naruto looked at his female companion and rolled his eyes. "Sakura, is that a serious question? I became a seal master for a reason you know. Lucky for you I know Tsunade-baachan's permanent henge seal. It took me nearly a month to decode it, but I know it."

"You know, it would take most competent sealers almost three years to do what you managed to do in three weeks. Don't grumble." Sakura replied, finally starting to relax.

Naruto stood and moved toward his dresser and pulled out a brush and a bottle of ink. He then walked toward Sakura and kneeled in front of her. "Where do you want the seal to go, and what do you want it to look like?" Sakura just looked at him as if he had grown another head. The blond nin sighed. "That diamond shaped Infuuin on her forehead didn't just enable her Sosou Saisei, Sakura. It was also tied to her permanent henge. I had to disentangle the seals on her henge from her Sosou Saisei when the latter became too dangerous for her to use. Why else do you think her henge collapsed every time she used Creation Rebirth?" Naruto explained, "Now, where do you want the seal and what do you want it to look like?"

Sakura contemplated for a moment, then nodded to herself. "Since it will show after the henge is applied, I want the seal here, and I want it to look like Shishou's." She pulled her hair to the side and pointed at the nape of her neck.

Naruto nodded, then began to trace the seals with a steady hand that came from years of practice. While trying to ignore ticklish feeling of brush bristles sweeping across the expanse of her nape, Sakura began to contemplate their travel. "Naruto? Why are we still 20? I mean, the jutsu name is literally "reversal of time" so why didn't we reverse back to our original states in this time?"

Naruto huffed keeping 90% of his concentration on the complicated seal he was laying out, "The reason for that, Sakura, is because the jutsu is half ninjutsu, half fuuinjutsu channeled through our bodies and the implanted mangekyou sharingan that Itachi stuffed down my throat. If we had also de-aged with the world around us, we would have been unable to keep up the necessary chakra flow to continue changing the flow of the time/space continuum to bring us back. If it were just you and me, we may have been able to go back a few months and it wouldn't matter anyway.

"It's unprecedented to travel back this far, and the only reason we could – and with so few draw backs – is because I have a good relationship with Kurama and he supplied the lion's share of the chakra necessary. As it is, you alone may have been able to go back maybe a week or two if you had all the prerequisites, such as a mangekyou sharingan, advanced sealing knowledge and so on, so it wouldn't really be worth going back by yourself anyhow. By myself I could probably travel back a couple months…again, not really worth it.

"Also if we had reverted back to our previous states in this time period, our memories and powers would have been locked away like everyone else's. Our bodies wouldn't have been able to take the strain of our current chakra levels and our brains wouldn't have been properly developed enough to handle all the emotional upheaval we've been through. We would have pretty much fallen apart at the seams, so to speak. It is possible however to get other people in on our plan. Adults at least, like Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei, or even Hokage-jiji. Because the memory suppression was triggered with the reversal through Kurama's chakra, sharingan and fuuinjustu, it is possible with the combination of those three to unlock the memories."

Naruto finished explaining just as he completed Sakura's Infuuin: Henge. "There, done. I need some of your blood." The pink haired woman bit her thumb and allowed a few drops to fall on Naruto's out held brush, afterward healing the small wound with her green healing chakra. He thanked her and swept her blood across the seal in a spiral pattern. He then pressed his hand over the seal and filled it with chakra, as he did so the lines of the seal wiggled from Sakura's back shoulders and collar bones to collect under his palm. When the seal flashed with blue chakra to indicate its completion, he pulled his hand away to reveal the diamond shape of the finished seal.

As Naruto made a kage bunshin to do his seal (which he he had decided to conceal with an image of Kurama lying in a relaxed position with his tails waving behind him idly, staring out lazily with one red slit eye) – turning away from Sakura, as he was placing it across his hipbone – the green eyed medic contemplated Naruto's explanation and the idea of returning memories to trustworthy adults. _Well, _Inner Sakura sounded; _we'll discuss all the ramifications when Naruto's done with his seal._

* * *

A/N: This is the pilot chapter. Let me know if this is worth continuing. Reviews are love 3

Japanese Dictionary:

Jikuukan jutsu: Kin-fuuin: Toki wo Gyakuten no Jutsu! - Time/Space technique: Forbidden Seal: Reversal of Time technique!

Sosou Saisei - Creation Rebirth (Tsunade's regeneration technique)

Henge - Transformation (from Henge no Jutsu or Transformation technique)

Baachan - Granny (informal for grandmother)

Infuuin - Yin seal

Shishou - Master (used to refer to the master in a master/apprentice relationship)

Ninjutsu - Ninja technique

Fuuinjutsu - Sealing technique

Mangekyou - Kaleidoscope (second level of sharingan evolution)

Ero-Sennin - Perverted Sage/Hermit (Naruto's affectionate and totally appropriate nickname for Jiraiya of the Sannin)

Sannin - Three People

Sensei - honorific for teacher, also used in reference to doctors

Taichou - Captain

Jiji - Old Man (used in reference to a grandfather figure, Jii or Jiisan can also be used in this capacity)

Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone (Naruto's most often used technique, creates corporeal clones that are dispelled with a single hit but have their own chakra system and are indistinguishable from the original with Byakugan or Sharingan or other chakra visualizing techniques)

Sharingan - doujutsu blood limit or bloodline technique of the Uchiha clan (if you're reading Naruto fan fiction you should know about this)

Byakugan - doujutsu blood limit or bloodline technique of the Hyuuga clan (again what I said about Sharingan)

Doujutsu - eye technique (originates from a bloodline technique or blood limit)

Kekkei Genkai - Blood Limit or bloodline technique (a technique or physical enhancement [i.e. doujutu] passed down through a bloodline or clan

Okay, all done these are the ones you really need to know and if others come up, I'll add them

_Flame_


	2. Of Decisions, Verbal Ticks and Family

Hi! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Naruto: To Change the Future!

Reviews let me know that my work is appreciated and that continuing this story is worth the time and effort it takes.

Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, Sakura would be more useful, Naruto wouldn't rely on Rasengan/Rasengan Variants, Kage Bunshin, Sage Mode and Tailed-Beast Mode. Therefore Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

"I think we should bring in Jiraiya-sama and Hokage-sama. They have the ability to do things, Hokage-sama in the village and Jiraiya-sama outside the village."

"Okay, that makes sense. It'll take me a day or two to formulate the seal to unlock their memories. Jiraiya also won't be in the village until Chuunin-exam time. I'd also really like to unlock Kakashi's memories…"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Naruto…" Naruto looked at Sakura, upset. "Yes, I know you two were lovers, but at this point it could just cause unnecessary problems for the team dynamic. You know how Kakashi is…"

Naruto sighed resignedly. "I know, I know-ttebayo. Kakashi had a really hard time forgiving Sasuke, even when he came back to fight with us against Madara, and Kakashi had already…" He stopped and took a deep breath, almost choking on the air, "he was already gone before Sasuke really redeemed himself. I understand; Kakashi wouldn't be able to look at Sasuke like we do… Okay, just Jiraiya and Hokage-jiji."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully, leaning against Naruto's back. "Naruto, we need to activate the henge now, it's been almost three hours since I got here and I think your ANBU watchers are getting antsy, the privacy jutsu's been up too long. I think they think you're getting attacked or abducted or something."

The blue-eyed shinobi responded quickly, "Okay, the way you activate the Infuuin is really easy, use the standard hand seals for the henge, but rather than channel chakra to your hands, channel it to your seal. The seal has an infused voice altering array, so you'll sound like you did when you were 12, so will I…" He activated his henge, "fuck, I was a squeaky little shit when I was 12 dattebayo."

There was a tense silence for about 20 seconds before both time-travelers burst into unrestrained laughter. Sakura wiped hysterical tears from her eyes, "I th-thought you had g-gotten rid of that verbal t-tick of yours," she stuttered through her giggles.

Naruto snickered back, "The thing is hereditary! I can't get rid of it that easily. It comes back when I'm surprised, shocked or really excited."

Sakura stopped giggling in her surprise, "Hereditary? You never told me you knew about your parents…"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Just a second, Sakura." Naruto ran through a string of hand seals to alter the privacy jutsu, letting his ANBU watchers see into his apartment, but still blocking the sound. "Saa, where should I start?"

"Um, your parents?" Sakura suggested.

"My parents, huh?" Naruto started, "Well, on October 10th twelve years ago, now, I was born to Uzumaki Kushina, heiress of Uzu no Kuni, formerly of Uzushiogakure and Konoha no Akai Chishio no Habanero, and her husband Namikaze Minato, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, a.k.a. Konoha no Yondaime Hokage."

Sakura gasped and looked at Naruto in amazement, "I always wondered if you were related to the Yondaime, because of the resemblance between you and the picture in the Hokage's office, but to think you're his son…Unfortunately I've never heard of your mom."

"Well, most of my mom's friends are either dead or too dense to figure out the relation. I have her eye and face shape, but my father's build and coloring. So…"

"I've also never heard of Uzushiogakure or Uzu no Kuni,"

"About that," Naruto ran his hand along the back of his head sheepishly, "It's because the village elders didn't want me to put together where my family is from and defect, you see. During the years I was in the Academy the council took out everything relating to the Uzumaki, and Uzushio out of the curriculum. Let's see if I can get you up to speed…

"The Uzumaki were known for their red hair, large chakra reserves and vitality, their kenjutsu, and their use of fuuinjutsu in battle. Uzushiogakure was nicknamed the Village of Longevity, as the Uzumaki tended to live well into their hundreds. The Uzumaki and Uzushio were allies of Konoha, and helped fund its construction although they weren't included in the founding families. They were also distant cousins of the Senju. During the Dainiji Ninkai Taisen, Kiri and Iwa came to a short term alliance to wipe Uzushio off the map, due to the possibility that they would back up Konoha. It took three days for Iwa and Kiri to get through the whirlpools and security seals that surrounded the island and another week to overpower the ninja forces of Uzushio, even though they had the Uzu forces outnumbered 7 to 1. Although Konoha got their distress call and request for backup, our forces didn't get there in time, and all that was left was destruction and ruins. As a symbol of remembrance to the friends of Konoha that we were unable to save, the Uzumaki Clan swirl is emblazoned on the backs of all the Konoha standard issue chuunin and jounin flack jackets and the standard issue Konoha ninja uniform." Naruto indicated the swirl on his jumpsuit.

"As for Uzumaki in Konoha, Uzumaki Mito was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage and the second daughter of the Uzumaki Clan Head, who was the leader of Uzushiogakure. She was also the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama. She sealed him into her during the battle between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End, to take him out of the battle. She was Tsunade-Baachan's grandmother and my mom's great aunt. When she was getting too old to restrain the Kyuubi, my mother came to Konoha from Uzushio, to become the next Jinchuuriki. Because the Uzumaki have special chakra and large reserves, we are the only ones able to hold back Kurama's malevolent chakra. So, she became the second Jinchuuriki of Kurama.

As Konoha's Akai Chishio no Habanero, my mom was feared for her kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu and quick temper, as well as her work on the battlefront with Kumo during the Daisanji Ninkai Taisen. Oh yeah! She also had a verbal tick like mine, dattebane," he chuckled.

"That's about it for Uzumaki history…so, yeah…" Naruto finished, looking as Sakura's flabbergasted expression.

"Um, wow… I don't know what to say, other than I guess it's fitting that Konoha's Orange Hokage is the progeny of the Red Hot-blooded Habanero and the Yellow Flash."

"I thought so too, but you know… my ramen addiction is hereditary too."

Sakura looked at him skeptically, "Yeah! My dad was totally addicted to ramen, the only thing he liked better than ramen was my mom's cooking. You can ask Kakashi! He was on the genin team under my dad! I'm pretty sure he made ramen runs for him! Or you could ask Ero-sennin, I mean they _named me _after_ ramen_! Although the kanji translates to maelstrom, the name came from Ero-sennin's first book, The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja, where the main character was named Naruto and he got the name from the naruto floating in his ramen."

Sakura sighed, her friend's family was sooo messed up. "So, back to more serious topics, what do you want to do about Sasuke? I mean, Itachi's already massacred his family and he's already a broody asshole, and I'm supposedly still a love-struck fangirl, I can't change my tune overnight… or over the weekend as it maybe."

"Hmm, good question. Damn, I wish it was possible to unlock Shikamaru's memories, he'd definitely help us strategize, as it is, though, it's not safe to unlock people's memories until they're 15, at that point they're building new synapses, so it's possible for them to regain memories without undue problems…gahh! I don't know; let's wait until we talk to Hokage-jiji. He might be able to help us."

Sakura was unimpressed, but she couldn't expect Naruto to have all the answers. As it was, she didn't have any ideas either. She huffed, annoyed, "Fine, we'll go see Hokage-sama tomorrow. I'll see you later, Naruto," she said as she got up. She grabbed her cloak and gave Naruto a friendly hug before walking out the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

If you want translations for the Japanese in this chapter, PM or Review with your questions! :)


	3. The Sandaime and Explanations

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Sasuke either. I don't even own a single grain of Gaara's sand. If I owned any of the above I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, was wondering what the fuck was going on when two pre-genin came in through his window. He was even more stumped when those same two pre-genin put up a jounin level privacy-jutsu and began scouring his office. He was a mix of enraged and outright shocked when they found five separate listening seals, set four aflame, and subtly adjusted the other to be chakra activated and deactivated. When his visitors sat themselves on the floor in front of his desk and lifted their hands above their heads in the universal gesture of surrender, the aged Hokage gave them a scrutinizing stare and after a few moments of careful consideration made a few subtle hand signs that calmed his almost palpably panicking ANBU guards, and sent them out of the room.

The Sandaime was silent; contemplating how to start whatever conversation he was sure would come.

"…"

"…"

"…" Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances, their hands still held above their heads, subtly sweating in the oppressive atmosphere.

"Ano~, Hokage-jiji?" the blond started unsurely.

The Sandaime sighed, shook his head and looked at his unexpected guests, "Naruto, just _what_ is going on here? How did you know those seals were there? And how do you know that privacy jutsu?"

Naruto and Sakura slowly lowered their hands, "Um, just a second, Jiji-sama," the blond said, and nodded at his pink haired companion, who with an almost invisible flick of her wrist, sent three senbon into the corner of the office. The Hokage was surprised, at the audible thump of a body hitting the floor. Sakura stood and hauled the body of the Ne ANBU from the corner of the room before the desk of the hokage. She removed the senbon from his neck, and put him in stasis, so he would stay unconscious through their discussion. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the display of skill.

"Okay, _what is going on?_ _Where_ are my pre-genin and _who _are _you_?!"

"It really is me! I promise Jiji-sama!" Naruto lifted his shirt and channeled chakra to the Shiki Fuujin, the seal stood out stark black on his tan skin. "Even the Yondaime can't fake a Shiki Fuujin, and even if it was possible I know I'm the only jinchuuriki with a Shiki Fuujin under the double Shishou Fuuin that denotes the Uzumaki Hakke Fuuinshiki!" The Sandaime's eyes were wide, wondering when Naruto learned all of that, because this had to be Naruto as what he said was the truth.

"Naruto, you dumbass!" Sakura hissed, smacking the back of his head, maybe just a _little_ harder than necessary… "Sandaime-sama, if you'll wait a moment we will expalain," the pink-haired girl said soothingly. Then she shoved her elbow in Naruto's ribs – which were exposed due to Naruto cradling the painful lump on his head – somehow cluing him into her plan, as well as adding another injury to be nursed later. The Hokage stiffened as he saw the two going through handseals, but relaxed when he realized the handseals were for the standard henge. Wondering where his guests were going with this, he continued to watch curiously.

A simultaneous mutter of "Infuuin: Kai!" startled the elderly man. He knew that even an infuuin couldn't change the appearance and placement of such a strong seal as the Shiki Fuujin. So, Naruto even under henge that made him look like Naruto was still Naruto. Sakura on the other hand didn't really have any distinguishing features that would show through a henge.

He let out a gasp when he looked at the occupants of his office. One was obviously Naruto, just older, taller, and more developed. He still had whisker marks, and he still had his mother's facial structure, otherwise the aging leader could have mistaken Naruto for his father. A person who didn't know Naruto would mistake him for the Yondaime at first glance, and maybe even a second or third.

The other person in his office was a lean young woman with pink hair, like the Sakura he knew, green eyes – again like the Sakura he was acquainted with – and the same facial structure as the young Sakura. She had matured well, with a decent but not obscene figure and strong lean muscles. He came to the conclusion that there must be a very good explanation for having the older versions of two of his Academy students sitting in his office, or this whole thing was an elaborate hoax that he could not think to comprehend.

He sighed, pulled a bottle of sake out of a secret compartment in his desk and leaned forward with his elbows resting on the old oak, his hands folded under his chin. "Explain,"

"We're from the future," the two younger nin said in unison.

The Hokage sweat-dropped, "That's a great joke, but doesn't explain anything. What's really going on?"

Naruto sighed, "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way. I hate doing things the hard way!" he whined.

"Just do it," Sakura snapped, getting irritated.

In all of a second and a half Naruto stood, a mangekyou sharingan spinning in his left eye, pulled a seal out of one of his pockets, slapped it on the Sandaime's forehead, and channeled some of the Kurama's purified chakra that made up the yellow bijuu cloak into said seal. Sarutobi fell unconscious onto his desk, seal tag slipping from his forehead onto the floor.

"You didn't accidentally kill him, did you?" Sakura asked seemingly nonchalant.

"You wound me Sakura-chan!" Naruto exposed hysterically, placing a hand over his heart, "Don't you trust in my amazing sealing prowess, and godly shinobi-powers?" Sakura giggled at his dramatics. "No, seriously though, I didn't kill him. He should return to consciousness right about…now." Then, Sarutobi sat up straight, his eyes were wide and he was gasping as if he'd woken from a nightmare. As his breathing calmed he pondered.

"Okay, that explains…a few things. It still doesn't explain why I have memories of a future that hasn't happened yet, and why the two of you look eight or nine years older than you're supposed to be."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a mix of frustration and soothing the still throbbing lump Sakura had gifted him. "Well, the Chuunin Exam you just got memories of was the start of everything…and in the end we were practically the only two Konoha-nin left alive. I managed to become Rokudaime just in time to watch the village burn. We had no choice." Naruto sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as if to scrub the bad memories off of his skin.

Over the next two hours Naruto and Sakura took turns explaining what had happened. Everything from Sasuke's defection and Naruto's training trip to Pein's invasion and his identity to Obito and what happened to him…on and on including Sasuke's return to sanity – and subsequent death at the hands of Obito – finally ending with their rewinding of time. "So, that's the way it is," Naruto concluded. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Genin, Rokudaime Hokage and Former Supreme Commanders of the Allied Shinobi Forces reporting for duty Hokage-jiji," Naruto saluted.

Following suit Sakura said, "Haruno Sakura, ANBU Captain Kuma, Head Medic and Advisor to the Rokudaime Hokage reporting for duty, Sandaime-sama," also finishing with a salute.

Sarutobi sighed for what felt like the thousandth time in the last few hours. "Okay you two, I'm going to give you the carte blanch to do what you feel needs to be done, including but not limited to disposing of Orochimaru and his spies ahead of time, so long as you keep me informed. I'll try to get Jiraiya here sooner than the Chuunin Exam, and I expect you two to straighten out the Sasuke and Kakashi situation that will happen when you are assigned teams. That means making sure that Kakashi isn't playing favorites, like I suspect he did the first time. I will reign in the council and get someone to deal with Danzou. I will also try to see if I can do anything about Itachi. Anything else?"

"Ano~, Sandaime-sama, do you have any idea how I can drop my fangirling without seeming suspicious? That kind of thing doesn't really change overnight; I'm also not nearly as good an actor as Naruto and he'll be slowly dropping his 'dobe' act over the next month."

"Hmm, how about I convince Kurenai say she gave you a looong talk about kunoichi conduct which included some seriously gruesome genjutsu after your next kunoichi lesson in the academy – which is on Tuesday – and that can be your cover. You'll have to deal with it on during the day for a couple more days, but that should be good enough," Sarutobi answered with a distant expression. Naruto nodded in agreement and Sakura felt a lot better. After telling the two that he'd deal with the Ne ANBU still in stasis on the floor, the three shinobi said their goodbyes for the day.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-sama," she said.

"Un! Thanks Jiji-sama, we'll see you later. Make sure to tell Ero-sennin to hurry his pervy ass back, and remind Kakashi not to be so late!" The two younger shinobi reapplied their infuuin: henge and released the privacy jutsu, allowing the Hokage's ANBU guards back into the office. Finally finished with everything the two waved and left out the open window.

The Sandaime whimpered and dropped his head on the table – hard. "Why can't anyone use the _door?!_"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 3! Reviews let me know that this story is worth continuing!

Special Preview! Chapter 4: Sasuke

If there are any questions about the Japanese in this chapter or in any of the previous chapters, please review or PM me :)


End file.
